What Is Wrong With Me
by MusicChangesLives
Summary: Artemis and the hunters go to CHB for a visit. Too bad Apollo wants to join them. Since the Artemis cabin is full, Thalia and Apollo have to stay in the Zeus cabin. On A Short Break. I'm Sorry. The Last Chapter Explains Everything.
1. Chapter 1

What Is Wrong With Me-Chapter One

Artemis and the hunters are going to CHB for a visit. Too bad Apollo wants to come too. Bad news is the Artemis cabin is full so Apollo and Thalia have to share a cabin.

**I really love Thapollo so I decided to write this story. I haven't really read many Thapollo stories because there are not many stories or they are just really short one-shots! I don't like one-shots. They bore me because they are so short and not really intresting. But if you like this story. Please Review and tell me what you think and if I should keep writing this.**

**Okay. So the hunters have to go to camp with Artemis there too. Heres the catch. So is Apollo. He is such a flirt ;D**

**Thalia's life just couldn't get any better after she heard this news (sarcasm people.) Poor her.**

**They will be staying there for a few months because Artemis and Apollo will be needed at Olympus at random times and the hunters will need to stay somewhere while this happens.**

**Thalia stays in the Zeus cabin and the rest of the hunters will stay in the Artemis cabin because Thalia decided to stay in the zeus cabin so she has the whole cabin to herself. Apollo and Artemis will be staying in their cabins for most night when they are not needed on Olympus.**

**Of course within these few months things can happen between a certain god and demigod/Hunter of Artemis. You never know.**

**Okay so Percy and Annabeth are married and they are twenty-one. Nico is going to be nineteen (I am not sure what age he would be if they are twenty-one.) Thalia is going to be seventeen. I am going to make it to where instead of being 15 and a day away from 16, she left the hunters for a year and a half and then rejoined.**

**Song of the Chapter: Daylight by Maroon 5**

**Okay so one with the story! I hope you like it :3**

**Oh and BTW this is in Thalia's POV**

Today was the worst day of my life!

I can't believe this! She can't make me do this! I won't! I mean I am kind of happy. But why does he have to come?

This is great. Just great. Anyway, you are probably wondering what I am talking about.

Well here is your answer.

Flashback:

I was standing in a field working shooting multiple arrows at a time at a thick wooden Minotaur target, the arrows getting lodged into its head, chest, and arms. I was just about to fire my seventy-fifth arrow when Melanie, one of our younger hunters ran into the field and told me- "Thalia, Lady Artemis has been looking for you. She says she has to tell you something. But she won't tell me. *insert sad face here* Anyway she needs you."

I was just staring at her because she said that all in less than five seconds. "What? I can't understand you. Speak. Slower."

She sighed and rolled her she started to speak as if she was talking to a five year old and made me want to use one of my throwing knifes.

"Lady Artemis wishes to speak with you in private in her tent. You better hurry." With each word she took a extremely small step towards me until she was right in front of me.

I think it was meant to intimidate me but that would be extremely hard to do with my death glare and the fact that I am almost a foot taller than her. Since I am 5'3" and she is about 4'5" I just smirked and patted her head.

She growled and glared at me but I just had to laugh at her fail. She pulled out her bow and it looked like she was trying to threaten me. I just used one of my famous death glares and she cringed back with her bow still in her hand.

"Put that bow away Melanie, unless you want me to tell Lady Artemis that you used it to threaten her Lieutenant. And I know you really don't want that do you?" Without waiting for her answer, I walked away twirling one of my throwing knifes in my hand. Wondering what to throw it at.

I wonder what Lady Artemis wants to talk to me about, I thought. Whatever it is, if she sent Melanie to fetch me, I know that it must be something bad.

Before I knew it, I was back at the campsite. I looked around and I didn't see any of the other hunters running around like I always do. I pocketed my knife and walked into Artemis' tent. From the outside, it looked like any normal tent but on the inside it's like a little mini cottage.

I looked up and I couldn't believe what I saw. Artemis and Apollo were sitting there actually talking without trying to kill each other!

"You wished to see me Lady Artemis?" The two gods stopped talking and looked at me, Artemis looked at me with an apologetic look while Apollo looked at me with a toothy smile and a gleam in his eye. I just ignored him and sat in one of the chairs across from them.

"Yes. Thalia, I am afraid I have some good news and some bad news. I will give you the good news first for your sake. Okay, I have taken into consideration about the times that you asked for a vacation to go back to that camp of yours to see your friends and I agree to let you go. You will be there for a couple months because Apollo and I are needed at Olympus but we will be called at random times and I might have to bring you a few times.

"So the times that both of us are there no one would be watching the hunters. Of course I could ask one of the other hunters but I wish to not go through that. So all of the hunters will be going to that camp of yours."

I couldn't think. I was so excited! I mean I really loved that camp and I get to see my friends that I haven't seen in a while. But something is just not right about this. What's the bad news?

"Thank you Lady Artemis, but um.. What's the bad news?" After hearing the news that I get to see my friends, nothing could ruin my mood.

"I do not trust Apollo around my hunters so I will need you to stay in our father's cabin." That's it?

"That's the bad news?"

She looked at me apologetically again, "Not quite..."

"What do you mean."

"Since I do not trust Apollo alone with any of my other hunters, I ask you to let him use your cabin also because you are one of my most trusted hunters."

What?

WHAT?

WHAT!

I couldn't breathe. I looked at Apollo I was just staring at is hands. Artemis raised an eyebrow, waiting for my answer.

"Fine but I have a few rules for him I will explain when we get there." Out of the corner of my eye I saw his sagging shoulders rise and his face brighten.

Without waiting for a reply from the two gods that could easily blast me to tartarus, I got up and left to relieve myself of my anger and walked to the throwing knife targets. From twenty-five feet away, I threw my knife and it lodged itself deep into the target's chest.

(A/N Sorry for the LONG flashback but I just couldn't think of anything to fit into this chapter but here I go).

So here I am in my tent packing my bags to get ready to leave.

Just think happy thoughts, I told myself. Just think happy thoughts. You get to see everyone again. You get to see Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and even be happy you get to see Clarisse.

I just started to name random people that I remember from camp to get my mind off of the fact that I have to share a cabin with the most annoying god ever. I had to hang out with Apollo before and let me tell you, it was not fun. Last time, I crashed his sun chariot/ bus thing into the lake.

Apollo is self-centered, annoying, colorful, talks a lot, nosy, cheerful, way to nice, handsome... What? I did not just say that!

What is wrong with me?

**So? What do you think? Okay so the flashback may be a little bit long but I just wanted to explain what happened.**

**Should I keep writing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

**I just want to say thank you for reading my story. I am so happy! Thank you for reading it.**

**I know I am not really the best writer at all but I really appreciate it. Any way? Any ideas as to where this story goes? I know they go to camp and other stuff but I really want the readers to decide so I know that you like it.**

**Song of the chapter: Daylight by Maroon 5. Love it so much listening to it right now**

**No on with the story!**

**_Apollo's POV_**

_Flashback to last chapter_

_I wasn't really sure what to think when Thalia left. I was secretly watching her the whole time and I am glad that she didn't notice._

_When she walked out of the tent her fist were clenching and unclenching and kind of moving towards her pocket._

_Anyway, I guess I was staring at the exit where she left because my annoying little sister just reached across the little space between us and slapped me about five times before I snapped out of my thoughts about a certain huntress and caught her hand and looked at her to find her glaring at me._

_"What was that for?" I asked her looking right in her piercing silver eyes that can make anyone back down. Even me. But I refuse to show weakness in front of her being her dear older brother that she looks up to._

_She retracted her hand but continued to glare at me. "Listen Thalia is not the only one with a rule for you to follow." I nodded, smiling. "You will not help my hunters, you will not talk to or flirt with my hunters. Oh and you will most definatly NOT stare at them or look at them. Am I understood?"_

_"Yes you are little sister now if you don't mind I have to get ready to leave for the camp and so do you." I closed my eyes." Oh and I suggest that you get that pretty daughter of Zeus to not destroy the throwing knife targets." I smirked inwardly and with a flash of light I was back my castle in Olympus to get my things ready._

_End of Flashback_

I had to meet the hunters and Artemis in front of their little campsite to transfer them to the camp. Ignoring Artemis' warnings, I thoughts kept wandering back to that daughter of Zeus. The anger in her eyes made the bright colours burst with electricity and made her eyes shine brighter than normal.

After staring blankly at the wall for a while, day dreaming, one of my server nymphs walked in to clean my room. I know what your thinking,' Your Apollo, the sun god. Why don't you just clean your own room. I mean, it can't be any harder than raising and setting the sun.'

Oh, it isn't. But I am just to lazy to clean my castle. Now for my sun chariot, I just use auto-pilot. Hepheastus did that for me.

Sighing one last time, I got in my chariot (it's night) and drove to the camp, the windows down.

_Two Minutes Later (annoying Spongebob Narrator Voice Thingy)_

After about two minutes of traveling at two hundred miles per hour, I landed in the middle of the woods. Looking to my left all I saw was trees and to my right, suprise. suprise. More trees.

I just sat there for what seemed like hours when I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me.I didn't even bother to look because I already knew who it was, "Apollo."

"Little sister, when are you going to learn to be on time", I asked, finally looking back at her only to see her in all of her twelve year old glory. I am not sure why she likes to look twelve and not like a teenager like me, I look like a eighteen year old at the moment.

Like usually she rolled her eyes at me when I called her my little sister and then, she whistled her call to the other hunters.

I guess I was a little excited to see Thalia when she stepped out of the bushes, along with the rest of the hunters, with a couple throwing knifes and a hunting knife in her right hand and her other hand holding her jacket open. Inside her jacket I could see about three rows of assorted knifes on both sides with her bow on her back.

In my opinion, she has way to many weapons. But that is just Thalia for you. I could tell that she just loves her weapons.

"Um, lord Apollo? Why are you staring at me like that?" I just shook my head and looked away from her and watched my wonderful, yet annoying, sister walk up to my chariot with my keys in her hand (A/N It's a modern chariot with keys! Oh and Cupholders :D).

Wait. My keys. How did she get my keys! They were just in my hand.

"How did you get my keys, Artemis? I just had them." I asked her, glancing at her to see her glaring at me for no reason, that I know of anyway.

I walked up to her and grabbed my keys from her, pressing the alarm twice, changing the chariot to a bus, big enough for the hunters to fit in and each get a seat.

Artemis opened her mouth to speak, "You see Apollo, while you were busy starting at Thalia-" Thalia blushed at this, and Artemis glared."- you didn't seem to notice me grab the keys out of your hand or punch you in the stomach." She rolled her eyes, yet again.

"Whatever. Oh and if you keep rolling your eyes, your eyes will get stuck up there. Just saying. Okay. Now that we are all here, I guess, we could get into the bus?" I asked uncertain of what to do or say and hoping I don't make a wrong move and end up with a knife or arrow in me.

That would be. Terrible.

**So how was that :D I am trying to make the chapters over 1,000 words each but that might be a little hard. I really love Thapollo and you should to :)**

**Please Review and Tell me how I did.**


	3. Important News! Please Read!

**I feel Like I let you all down...**

**I somehow got really sick and for that reason, I had to stay home from school.**

**Just because I stayed home from school (I couldn't walk without being really dizzy, I was getting sick once an hour, and I had a really high temperature) I am getting my Computer, Ipod, TV, Phone, and PS3 taken away so I won't be able to update until the end of the school year when I get my stuff back... If I get it back.**

**My mom has a really bad habit of taking my things, saying she'll give them back at a certain day but doesn't.**

**I'm still waiting to get my XBOX 360 back from her when she took it away 4 months ago. I was supposed to get it back 3 months ago.**

**I am so sorry you guys. I won't be updating for about two months, maybe more.**

**But for Now this story is going to be on Hiatus(Did I spell that right?)**

**I love you all. **

**Wish me luck with dealing with her and getting my stuff back...**

**I'm going to need it.**

**-Lyrica**


	4. I'm Back!

**I'm back! **

**Did you all miss me? I missed all of you!**

**I just want to take a moment and thank everyone who is reading this right now. Thank you for continuing to read this story even after My LONG unwanted break.**

**I will be keeping the two author's notes up so everyone who hasn't seen them, can. But as soon as I have the next chapter ready, they will be down. **

**Since it is summer, I have time to write chapters more ofter but the fact that I am in advanced classes next year also, I have summer homework. And a lot of it. Yay...**

**I did get my iPod back but it has cracks all over the screen because when I got it back, my dog bumped into my leg and it fell out of my hands and landed on the one part where the case didn't cover it, the screen... So now cracks are everywhere on the screen. **

**Also, since it is summer, I get to 'borrow' my moms computer and I decided to make a Wattpad account. The thing about that is, my mom is okay with me having a Wattpad account but not a Fanfiction account. That is why I changed my name since I got my iPod back. She told me to delete my fanfiction account but instead of doing that, I just changed my name. I even stood behind her and watched her make sure I 'deleted' my account when in reality, I just changed my name. **

**If any of you want to find me on Wattpad, my name is: ForeverHalfDeaf**

**If you want to talk to me on kik for updates about my stories search for: HalfDeafForever (Someone stole my other name)**


End file.
